chessfandomcom-20200213-history
Microshogi
Microshogi (五分摩訶将棋 gofun maka shōgi "5-minute (Scarlet) Poppy Chess") is a modern variant of Shogi (Japanese Chess), with very different rules for promotion, and depromotion. Kerry Handscomb of NOST (kNights Of the Square Table) gave it this English name. Although not confirmed, he credits its invention to the late Oyama Yasuharu, a top level Shogi player. The game was invented prior to 1982. There were tournaments in Helsinki, Finland, from 2000-2002. Rules of the Game The game is identical to standard Shogi with the following exceptions. Game Equipment Two players play on a board ruled into a grid of 5 ranks (rows) by 4 files (columns). The squares are undifferentiated by marking or color. Each player has a set of 5 wedge-shaped pieces. The pieces are of slightly different sizes. From largest to smallest (or most to least powerful) they are: *1 King *1 Bishop *1 Gold General *1 Silver General *1 Pawn Setup | style="width:34px" | || valign="top" | |} Each side places his pieces in the following positions, pointing toward the opponent. For more information click here. *In the rank nearest the player: **The King is placed in the right corner **The Bishop is placed in the adjacent file to the King. **The Gold General is placed adjacent to the Bishop. **The Silver General is placed adjacent to the Gold General in the left corner. That is, the first rank is |S|G|B|K|. *In the second rank, each player places the Pawn in the same file as the King. Promotion Unlike Standard Shogi, Microshogi has no promotion zone. Instead, a piece promotes when it captures, and promotion is mandatory. When a promoted piece captures, it depromotes—that is, it is flipped back over to show its original unpromoted value. Promotion values are entirely different than in Standard Shogi: *A King does not promote: K''' *A Silver General becomes a Lance and vice versa: '''S ↔ L''' *A Bishop becomes a Tokin (T) and vice versa: '''B ↔ T''' *A Gold General becomes a Rook and vice versa: '''G ↔ R''' *A Pawn becomes a Knight and vice versa: '''P ↔ N Thus when a Lance, Tokin, Rook, or Knight makes a capture, it reverts to its former state. A Knight which reaches one of the two far ranks is trapped, as is a Pawn which captures and thus promotes there. Likewise, a pawn that reaches the far rank is trapped, as is a Knight which captures there. A Lance is also trapped at the far rank, but can escape if it captures there and thus demotes to a Silver. A Silver which captures in the far rank and therefore promotes to a Lance is trapped. Any trapped piece may be captured and returned to play as part of the opposing army. Drops Drops are similar to Standard Shogi, except that: *A player may drop a piece with either side facing up. *Except for dropping in the far rank, there are no other restrictions when dropping pawns. That is, a player may have two unpromoted pawns on the same file, and a pawn can be dropped to give immediate checkmate. See also *Shogi variant *Tori Shogi *Minishogi *Judkins Shogi *Kyoto Shogi *Cannon Shogi *Yari Shogi References ;Handscomb, K.: Microshogi. In: NOSTalgia 1996; 355 (3). External Links *About Microshogi tournaments * Chessvariants.com Copyright Adapted from the Wikipedia article, "Microshogi" http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Microshogi, used under the GNU Free Documentation License. Category:Shogi